


Collection of Spencer Reid Blurbs

by akinorii



Series: Blurbs from Lee (that's me!) [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: Just all the Spencer Reid blurbs from my tumblr, and I'm making more so who know when I'll be done
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Blurbs from Lee (that's me!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120022
Kudos: 24





	1. Chocolate Thunder

“Reid!” you cried out as you stopped through the halls, “Who do you think you are? The Queen of England? The President? You can’t just eat my food!”

He raised his hands in surrender as his eyes went wide, “Calm down, it’s just a chocolate bar!”

Your jaw dropped he ate the chocolate bar too. “You SOB, it had my name on it. I don’t know why you can’t get it through your head, but it’s my food,” you breathed out scary calm.

You walked away as Derek approached him, “Yeah, why’d you eat all her food, pretty boy?” Derek teased. Spencer turned his head so fast he swore he got whiplash.

“I can’t believe you let me take the fall!” Derek only smirked into his coffee as Spencer followed him around throwing insults.

“Hey, she’s talking to you now though, isn’t she kid?“ he said with a chuckle. The look on Reid’s face was priceless as he stopped in his tracks, and Derek could see the faint blush that covered his cheeks.


	2. Roomates

Your roommate had finally left, and that meant you could take a shower. You discarded your clothes and put them in the hamper before wrapping yourself in a towel. You walked through the hallway when you heard the jostling of the doorknob. You grabbed a pillow to throw, not that it would do much, but it was something.

As soon as the door opened, you threw it. “Spencer?” you inquired after the pillow soared to the left of him.

“Why are you naked?” he asked, he had put his hands up to cover his eyes.

“I’m not naked, dimwit, I’m in a towel. Why are you home?” you said rather aggressively.

“I forgot my bag, so let me get it, and I’ll be gone,” he replied, uncovering his eyes as he kept them to the ground. You scurried to the bathroom, closed the door, and slid down to sit against it. You could feel the embarrassment burning on your cheeks.

“Good luck with your case, Spence. See you next week,” you called out as you heard his footsteps approach the door.

“Bye, (Y/n),” he returned. He was glad that you couldn’t see his face as he left the shared apartment completely flustered.


	3. Friendzone

You tried to blink away the tears that blurred the keypad on your phone. You dialed the number quickly. “Can,” you hiccuped, interrupting your self before resuming, “Can you come over?”

“Another bad date?” he asked sympathetically, but he didn’t need an answer before asking, “The usual?” The usual consisted of ice cream, candy, and a cheesy rom-com of Spencer’s choosing.

Your voice wavered as you answered with a sound resembling a yes. You didn’t want to move from your bed, but reluctantly you changed from the soaked dress into an oversized shirt and some sweatpants.

You collapsed on the couch and waited for Spencer. When he came in, you practically attacked him for the ice cream. You grabbed spoons and plopped back down on the couch, and he put the DVD into the disc player.

You laid in his lap and let him play with your hair, “So how bad was it?”

You let out a sigh, you had been hoping he wouldn’t ask. “Just a typical narcissistic, dumb-ass man. He showed up late, then left early and had me pay for dinner.” You sighed and let the movie lull you to sleep.

Spencer looked down at you as he heard your breathing go shallow. He couldn’t help but think, being in the friendzone was better than nothing.


	4. Not Okay

You woke up on the couch, Doctor Who playing the background. You couldn’t read the clock, but you knew it was sometime in the twilight hours of the morning. Still half-asleep, you heard your phone ringing. You rushed to find it before it stopped ringing.

"Hello,” you said as you picked up, not even bothering to check to caller ID.

“Can-can you come over?” Spencer finally managed to get out. He sounded like he was hyperventilating? Your eyes widened as he continued, “I need you.”

“Stay on the phone with me, Spence. I’ll be over quick,” you said as you rushed around your apartment for shoes. “Keep talking to me.” You grabbed your keys and practically ran down the stairs of the building. You thanked God that you lived in the same complex as him.

“Spencer, keep talking! I need to know you’re okay,” you demanded. You were so scared that he wasn’t okay. You reached his apartment and unlocked it as fast as you could.

You brought your hand to your mouth as the tears started to flow. Spencer was curled into a ball and shaking, phone laying on the floor away from him.

You could only let out a soft, “Oh Spence,” before holding him close.


	5. With You

He didn’t care that you were struggling to walk even with the EMT’s, he just needed you in his arms. Right now. You could barely even focus, but you felt safest you had in 2 days in his arms.

He held you tight like he was going to lose you, he almost did. He couldn’t help but cry when he started confessing, “I’m fucking terrified, and I don’t know what to do or how to stop feeling that way, okay? I’m scared.” He sniffled into the crook of your neck before continuing, “I’m scared of losing you and not being able to tell you I love you, (Y/n).”

You stroked his hair as he continued to cry, you didn’t know what to say, or if you could even speak. You continued to hold him during the ambulance ride as you got an IV put in. He was with you the whole time, not resting until he knew you were going to be okay.

When you finally regained the ability to speak, the first thing you said to him was, “I love you too, Spence.”


	6. Cuddles

8 hours, that’s how long your flight was supposed to be. After a grueling 72 hours of working on a case in Sacramento on little to no sleep, you were all tired, to say the least. You were laying on the long stretch of the couch in the back, waiting for Spencer. He sat there reading some Russian literature book.

“Spenceeerrr… Spence put the book down,” you pleaded. You didn’t have to sleep with him, but you liked to.

“Just go to sleep (Y/n),” he huffed. You didn’t know what could be so good about that book that he would ignore you.

“Sometimes I just want to cuddle, okay? Is that so bad?” you pouted, giving him big eyes. He looked at you and rolled his eyes.

“You’re so lucky that I love you,” he said as he lifted up the blanket and laid beside you. His arms wrapped around you and he kissed your neck.

“Love you too, Spence. Thanks for cuddling me,” you whispered before falling asleep in his arms.


	7. Donuts

One of the perks about living by the FBI building is that you got to pick up donuts on 3 AM calls. There was a cute little pastry shop on the corner that was open 24-hours, and you absolutely loved their pink frosting and sprinkles donut. It was what kept you awake before coffee, knowing you got to eat it when you got to the office.

This particular morning was a rough one. You had only finished a case 5 hours prior. You set the white box of donuts on your desk before grabbing your mug and heading to the kitchenette for coffee.

When you came back, you saw Spencer holding your donut. “Remove your hand before I remove it for you,” you said harshly. No one comes in between you and your donut.

“Oh, you mean the one I just took a bite of,” he teased before taking a bite out of your donut.

“Spencer Reid, I’ll murder you and get away with it,” you screeched at him, raising your hands, trying to picture strangling him.

You had gotten so close to him in your anger you didn’t realize he was so close until he kissed you. You could taste the strawberry frosting on his lips, and that was better than any donut.


	8. Late Night Talks

You don’t know of the events that had transpired to get you to where you were, but here you were, sitting in a 3-star hotel room with Spencer Reid. Not that you minded him, he was your secret boyfriend of 2 years now.

“How did they manage this?” you laughed, looking at the single bed in the middle of the room.

“I think they want us to get together, they’re probably sick of how much we flirt,” he chuckled.

-

It was around 2 AM, and you and Spencer were still talking. The conversation was about everything and nothing, weird conspiracies, the case; It didn’t matter what you talked about, the conversations you had with him were always enjoyable. 

Half-asleep, you mumbled, “Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Because,” he said a tired smile gracing his face. He let out an exasperated sigh, “God, you’re pretty.” 

“Uh-huh, let’s just go to bed now, ok lover boy?” It wasn’t a question more of a request. You pressed a kiss to his cheek as he pulled you into his chest. It was the best sleep you had gotten in a while.


	9. Intoxicated by You

You loved Girls’ nights, you really did, but what happened at them usually wasn’t your favorite. Most girls’ nights started with Truth or Dare and ended with you drunk calling Spencer because of a dare, usually from JJ or Penelope. How he still didn’t know of your affections for him would forever be a mystery. Tonight was no exception. 

“Dare,” you said, probably too excitedly.

“Oh, you dear, sweet, gullible child. You know what I’m asking you to do, but tonight you are going to confess your feelings!” Penelope cooed at you, the four of you were at least 2 glasses of wine in. 

You picked up your phone dialing the familiar number, “Hi, Spence, um,” your mind went blank as to what to say, “Guys, I forgot my pick up line!” you screeched at the other girls, but they only giggled at your discomfort. 

“You’re so drunk,” he laughed, “Is it girls’ night again?" 

"Wait, I think it was something about pictures and date or something, and then I was going to say, ‘I love you’ or something,” you continued rambling, not even registering his or your words. 

He took a moment to catch his breath before asking, “Do you want to go on a date with me (Y/n)?" 

You don’t know if you gave him a response, but you knew a squeal left your lips as you turned to the girls, "I gotta date!”


	10. Idiot's Array

"Guess what I have,” you called throughout the jet, “A new game that’s NOT chess, it’s called Sabacc." 

"The Star Wars card game?” Emily questioned. It was a game that was a combination of Blackjack and Poker. 

“Bingo,” you smiled as you bopped your nose, “And Mr. Vegas is going to teach us how to play." 

"Well, actually it’s pronounced Sah-” Spencer started, but you shushed him, “How to play, not the history,”

-

Everyone else had folded, you were waiting for Spencer to fold now. You had a good set and you knew you couldn’t lose. You bit your lip and were practically bouncing in anticipation, you couldn’t lose. 

“Can you please stop biting your lip… it’s distracting,” he asked half-serious, but you wouldn’t let him break your excitement.

“What if I bit yours instead, would that be less distracting?” you quipped, feigning innocence. You looked across the table with big eyes, watching him try to hide his blush behind the cards he held. 

“Well if you aren’t folding, I have a pure Sabacc. I win!” you stated gleefully as you laid your cards out.

“Not so fast, I have the Idiot’s Array. I believe I won this round,” he announced, shooting a wink at you, “Can’t beat Vegas magic.”


End file.
